


Embarrass circle.

by Outerbluefox



Series: Modern Mundane AU [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fareeha talking about Ana, Friends chatting, Is T the right rating?, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU, Pharmercy, Tags Are Hard, This was going to be a bit more serious originally, but that went nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox
Summary: This was going to be a bit more serious, with Fareeha talking about her mother and whatnot but I ended up with this.





	Embarrass circle.

It's another day in the home of Korra and Asami, Fareeha and Angela are with them, Angela is giving Naga her undivided attention in the living room.

Korra and Fareeha and sitting from the kitchen watching her, Asami is making her morning drink.  
"I'm pretty sure she called her 'baby'" Fareeha said, "umm" Korra starts, "Naga is my daughter" she says in a fake dry tone, pretending to be serious, "and I gave birth to her."  
Fareeha couldn't help but shake her head with a smirk.

"Don't trying arguing that with her." Asami said.

"Speaking of giving birth" Korra said;

"Huh?" Is all Fareeha could respond;

"Any updates on the baby thing?" 

"Ah" Fareeha let's out, "only that my mother insists on moving in with us for the first few months" her hands covering a whole mug of coffee, both thumbs on the handle.

"But you don't want her to?"

"I don't know, it's not like I'm completely confident in my ability to be a mother." Both thumbs are tracing small circles on the handle of the mug.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help Fareeha, and besides, knowing you, you'd be an amazing mother."

Angela wraps her arms around Fareeha surprising her, showering her with kisses and smelling very much like Naga. "You are so caring, protective and loving." The kisses continue.

"Thank you Habibti." Fareeha said, "but you have dog breath all over!"  
In response, Angela, decides to rub her face to Fareeha's "oh? You don't want more?"

"Ah! Stop! Haha!" Fareeha holds on the Angela's hair.

"Look at these two being gay on our kitchen table." Asami said, as she walks to Korra, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, y'all nasty" Korra says in a fake, exaggerated grossed out tone.

Fareeha and Angela lightly giggle. 

"Hold on." Asami said, looking a bit confused, "Ange, when did you put on those nails? I could've sworn you didn't have any when you came over."

Angela looks at the nails on her right hand, all slightly longer than the tip of her fingers, "oh." She raises her left hand, all nails completely short and smoothly trimmed.  
"I'm trying something new, this is my gay hand!"

As she says that Korra was taking of sip of some coffee, caught off guard, she chokes a bit with sudden laughter coming out.

Everyone is laughing over Angela's sudden blunt words.  
Fareeha in particular is wearing a blush on her face not making eye contact with anyone.  
"Right... Like I said... My uh mother is..."

"Uhh, I spontaneously sang to Asami in public!" Korra just spouts out.

"Huh?" "Wha?" Fareeha and Angela blurt out.

"I don't know why I said that." Korra responds.

Asami caresses her lover's shoulder "I think Korra is trying to relive to tension on Faree, right Koko?" She realizes what just said, "oh! Wait!"

Angela tilts her head "Koko? Wh-----"

Korra immediately covers Asami's mouth, "NO! no!" Now she looks embarrassed, Asami responds by just holding Koko and kissing her head.

"What is happening?" Fareeha asks out loud.

"I think we're sharing embarrassing facts with each other." Angela responds.

"In that case" Fareeha starts, "Angela can twirk like no ones business." 

Korra and Asami simultaneously,"what?" 

"I-I am a doctor! I don't twirk!" Angela struggles to lie.

"No, I bet doctors twirk." Korra responds.

"Yeah, I can't unsee it now." Asami said.

"Alright, Korra," Angela says, "what's Asami's embarrassing thing?"

Asami looks at Korra "babe..." Laughter is still in the air from everyone, Asami is mentally bracing herself.

...

Korra is thinking hard, not sure what to say, "one day, one that you had off, when you thought I was still out, I actually came home early and found you wearing my wrestling attire, flexing and saying stuff like Asamination?"

"Hold on." Fareeha said.

"It meant Asami nation..." Asami said.  
Once again everyone is laughing over the silly dumb revelations Asami's face turns red from being reminded of that.

Fareeha claps her hands together "Well that was certainly... Wait no, I didn't get my turn not really, all you learned was that we switch, Anyway Habibti?"

"Oh, um well," Angela waits a bit, "I know! Fareeha talked about how she wanted an autograph from you after the day we met!"

Fareeha's eyebrows shoot up from that

"Oh was that too much? I'm sorry!" Angela asks.

"Yeah, no that's certainly embarrassing, I think we are all officially embarrassed now."

Korra looks kinda smug, "oh really?" She shakes her head with a smile "I guess I can understand the feeling though since we're friends, I never heard of this before."

"I think it'll be a little weird now." 

"Alright then!" Asami says "this all happened somehow so... Has Naga been staring at us the whole time?"

Naga is sitting up across the room, looking either curious or patiently waiting for for more cuddles.

"She probably thinks we're dorks now."

Maybe she's judging everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the last fic was a bust and I haven't been as involved here as I thought I would in the beginning. But I'll try.
> 
> P.S. Gay Hand is a reference to Albinwanderland/Days of our Wives.
> 
> P.S.S this turned out shorter than I thought, is it generally okay to update a one chapter story later?


End file.
